Baphomet
Baphomets are among the most powerful of monster girls, said to be both physically the strongest, and have the "most amazing vagina of all monsters". The diminutive goat-girls were entrusted long ago by the Demon Lord to serve as generals of the Demon Army. They were also put in charge of the Spell Casting Unit, and in this capacity baphomets and their witch subordinates perform the bulk of the magical research and development in Royal Makai, cooking up such lewd techniques as pleasure runes and doppelganger medicine. The baphomets kind of overstepped their bounds in this regard and "ran it according to her own whims" MGE-1; Sabbath in a nutshell, leading to the establishment of the Sabbath religion: a loli-supremacist cult which has become perhaps the largest monster proselytizing organization in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world. Each Sabbath branch office is said to be headed by an individual baphomet. There are three of these monsters mentioned in detail within the translated materials: the head Baphomet and overlord of the Sabbath, who collaborated with Wandering Scholar on the "Monster's Sorcery" section of Monster Girl Encyclopedia I; the unusual black-furred baphomet responsible for Mimiru Milte's defeat and monsterization in Fallen Maidens (named as Lucella in Fallen Brides); and Lilia Flimlight, protaganist of Baphomet Complex. As baphomets are so powerful, they are mentioned in the section on lilim monsterization as monstergirls which cannot be created through monsterization except in very special circumstances. Baphomet's powers do have limits, though; despite their best efforts, all attempts to create a loli holstaurus are defeated by the cow-girls' oppai MGE-1; Spell of Pedomorphosis. Supposedly, the baphomet is Kenkou Cross' favourite monstergirl. Encyclopedia Entry Dark beasts, possessing tremendous power, that lurk in Demon realms. Their outward appearance is that of a little girl, but out of all the monsters, they possess the most physical power. They are a race that serves as the leaders of the Pagan cult known as the “Sabbath,” commanding a countless number of witches. Also, it is said that one of them is the supreme leader of the Demon Lord’s army, they are feared by humans and monsters alike. The "Sabbath" they lead has the following creeds: “know the depravity and charm of little girls” and “give in to pleasure like a monster.” In order to spread this doctrine and increase the number of adherents, they tempt women with promises of “great magic power” and “eternal youth.” If seduced by the temptation, a woman's body will then be thoroughly inculcated in devilish pleasure at the hands of her and the witches. By being granted a portion of a baphomet's demonic energy, they are changed into witches, the servants of the baphomet. Other races of monsters who join the faith, have their bodies changed into those of little girls through the Baphomet's power as well, after that they will never grow any older. Also, periodically, their subordinates, the Witches and their familiarsNot to be confused with Familiar monster girls; these familiars (使い魔の男性達) refer to male followers., will have a “Black Mass,” where they have a feast of pleasure to reconfirm the Sabbath’s doctrine. Most of them live in Demon Realms, so they are hardly ever seen in human realms, but on rare occasions, they are also seen at places outside Demon Realms. If you ever meet one of them, never assume that you can defeat her. With average abilities, one would be hopelessly outmatched; any attack would backfire, it would only lead to being violated and getting baptised into the Sabbath. Their bodies are tiny, like those of children according to the doctrine of sabbath, but they're packed full of the childish charm they espouse. With their body and technique, they're capable of pleasing men even more than a succubus can. They are especially known for having the most amazing vagina out of all monsters. Once a man has joined with one of them, the strong sucking and tight squeezing will make him feel like his own body has become one with hers and he'll sink into the sensation of having everything sucked out by her. Those who have had sex with them, even just a little, are physically indoctrinated in the "depravity and charm of immature little girls", their bodies and hearts are remade so that they can only lust for immature little girls like them. Because they also seek superior men as their husbands in the same way as other upper rank monsters, most men they catch will be released, but many of the men assaulted by them will come to adore the Baphomets and they will run off someplace with her and the Witches and disappear. In most cases, Baphomets will accept a man as their husband if they have enough power to defeat them. It is said that they seek "an ideally strong and gentle big brother who is reliable and will shower them with love and attention,” but the truth is uncertain. :TL Note: There is a word in Japanese with no english equivalent, "meiki" which is a term for an exceptional vagina. What is says is that baphomet's vagina is the "best meiki" of all monsters.Baphomet Q&A Information :Refer to: Kenkou Cross Q&A Trivia * Baphomet was a goat-like fictional pagan deity that the Knights Templar were accused of secretly worshipping. * The name "Baphomet" is partially believed to come from the Arabic word "Abu fihama", which means "Father of Understanding". *These are among the races known to have in rare cases overcome their human-killing instincts and fallen in love with humans in the age of the former mamono lords. (source: Kenkou’s Japanese Q and A). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Baphomet_book_profile3.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page bafo2.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Baphomet_book_profile2.png|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Baphomet.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE artwork= Baphomet complex 1.jpg|''Baphomet Complex'' cover 82792dcd6a09eb195e9b4450a6f5efe5.jpg baphomet_badge.jpg File:BaphometD.jpg|In Baphomet Complex aa3ffbb72cfbeab9b9c5cd99bfc82245.jpg C43LhCiVUAEwRE3.jpg|https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/832546566648913920 KC's upcoming Guide 3 book announcement b1c6e5446dae4e75cf9a29b8565a7c469102bbd38715612dc7b48fc57e883284.jpg|http://imgur.com/a/RfshO File:SabbathGrimoireArt.jpg|World Guide 3 Sabbath's Grimoire Art File:WG3_cover1.jpg|Sabbath Grimoire Cover http://alice-books.com/item/show/240-5 File:WorldGuide3 C93.jpg|WG3 C93 pic RunyaRunya.jpg|Runya Runya, the in-universe author of World Guide III, from Kenkou's twitter account|link=https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/1048788172384002049 20190104 160633.png|A Baphomet under the effect of the Bountification spell. |-|Fan Artwork= baphomet 1.jpg|Artwork by Sudeo yadachan_000244533.jpeg|Artwork by 撸姬姬 yadachan_001103393.jpg 51d9e607b3dd5c059d5231dd3cad9f2e.jpg 2f27644a2e2105eaded47e270d701ad6.jpg Baphomet_Angry.png be862a37e37861fecbfac9fbd0963d1c.jpg 1385103413922.jpg 1385105158345.jpg 9e6c0380eccf692e81b0c2ad32448050.jpeg 05aaad321403f6f3452ee690ed3ca3e9.jpeg|Artwork by 極楽天使 B8d23f81fd23beb31cf127ddac73741e-d4y00i9.png Bf2.jpg|Artwork by Co-tea Bf1.jpg|Artwork by Co-tea Adult Baphomet.png Swimsuit.jpg P1010009 corrected.jpg|Coloring credits to User:Mad Larry baphy.png|Art by 8COST ATpTJwb.jpg 6nlsiO2.png HWNAhTu.png M4IyUb9.png Q07SpmS.png XKW15yM.png Maeli.jpg Bapho-tan.png|Pixiv page Baphosama.png|Artwork by Coupon cS6yXZZ.jpg|Bael Baphomet by Monorus Baphomet Dog Outfit.jpg Baphomet Dog Outfit V2.jpg BaphometB.jpg BaphometC.jpg BaphometE.jpg|From Pixiv by ノワール・Ｂ・シュヴァルツ Sabatoru bapho.jpg|From fan game, Sabatoru!, by kamumura Human_scale_vs_Baphomet.png|Non-Canon, realistic estimate, at 140cm. Bapho.jpg|Artwork by 白告姬 Bapho scythe.jpg|Artwork by 白告姬 Megane bapho.jpg|Artwork by 8 COST 1429058567285.png baphomet2.jpg|http://imgur.com/a/RfshO bafo132.jpg A9ejj89.png aYS8ana2.jpg O1MfRfB2.jpg fmqBuPE.png Baphy_by_maritan.jpg|KC as a Baphomet By Maritan Ba'el_(daikazoku)_LR.jpg|Bael Baphomet from Anonymoose's Monster Girl Saga baphometcollar.jpg|Art by Greenmarine Kendra 2.JPG|Kendra sample-8dafc46d11132a4e2128c9c04f4952d6.jpg|Art by http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2988281 syannhai-doll Sample 6232e33c961082afcfd06939410bdfe7.jpg|Art by jiji 56662676_p0.png 1462273756198.jpg 1462295653740.jpg 26990251_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=26990251 13:00 34558165_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=34558165 37421289_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=37421289 co-tea 42959085_p0_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=42959085 42959085_p1_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=42959085 42959085_p2_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=42959085 42959085_p3_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=42959085 Ci-lNYDUYAAJ_MI.jpg 1466959960640.png|Bael Baphomet from Anonymoose's Monster Girl Saga by http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3238446 teru _adult_baphomet__by_wamp_crash-d9aue8w.jpg|Artwork by Wamp-crasH|link=http://wamp-crash.deviantart.com/art/Adult-Baphomet-562409888 your baphy waifu is a shit.png Chdc5XXU8AAXC69.jpg|By https://twitter.com/wasabi5406/status/727152006675107840 cdcb03308da17fe0bb7ad7f4f74a6743.jpeg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3388043 sud/ rocknroll f5b6056d17bc0f8d091632390839670a.jpeg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3388042 sud/rocknroll 1476230988368.png|Ohayou baphomet 1461184364648-3.png 1461184364650-4.png 1461184364645-2.png 1460269424903-1.jpeg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1105237 k20 1460135019152.png 5131f34c9b7edf6a1ea9c2dfd16da080.jpeg NSFW Warning.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1201740 new years 0f3287f2d8d02a44179b515e51b3c37f.jpeg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1254771 k20 6e4a925700ae682c7a586b636cc0188b.jpeg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1351748 k20 1461184758644-3.png e06e901f3365d288661e102374b38e6b.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2683010 mithril c50ba958c97d35c0a49bfddca5317cac.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3424662 mithril 55746417_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=55746417 ktarl 52375752_p0_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52375752 A seriously powerful duo mge by morningoak-da12lon.jpg|By http://morningoak.deviantart.com/art/A-Seriously-Powerful-Duo-MGE-606462791 morningoak C0r3AQGUcAAKPhs.jpg|By https://twitter.com/hatikosuto/status/813734269348524033 8cost 40003378_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=40003378 monster_girls_encyclopedia__baphomet_by_karinsan01-d8e87hq.png|By http://karinsan01.deviantart.com/art/Monster-Girls-Encyclopedia-Baphomet-507626990 karinsan01 ca90c52c2559f066c8588886299b87c66a5f516cca0c94b582bdd25dc13c985b.png|By https://www.furaffinity.net/view/22365899/ manosdetrapo 060afc992edfe461879d23b2b1cccc40.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2684178 cyzir visheen 1b38088ddb69b663161593a4124099b6.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2684302 j.k. 6c2295f4b443ceb3abe1fa89b35f2761.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2684301 maritan 22302fe4995c30cb14f3419353c27a44.jpg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3498784 less 7bcf226eda9dcef27ef21583daf16bb2cf1d01832498c8b71119ee7f6a8d6d63.png b7fe4a9e0c97c18472448fd2c69566d8a090d19176a20fc0fdc49c46c7b36216.jpg a36ef46053db6333092c990a1400350b8d4a53c76f0db14a786f48bdf873fcb7.jpg 44f9013ed3502ab324c8f95a7ef1613caa4a5a3e9e0270c23e2e53dba09c430a.png 53839034_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=53839034 61553544_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61553544 8Cost baphomet-touch the loli.png Mix-sabbath faithful.jpg 73015390_p0.png 73015390_p1.png Ushihellcorephomet.png Adult Police Baphomet.png D1UJxhxXgAA1bun.jpg long_live_the_loli___mge_17__by_uradori_dd3gzuc.jpg|by Uradori Capture THIS.PNG|Baphomets of the Sabbaths D8Px4JEXoAIDX-o.jpg|by AltairLeVega EBKoXvtX4AEezTl.jpg|by AltairLeVega 76475732_p0.jpg|by Udetamago i'm 500.jpg 77519080_p0.jpg|by AltairLeVega References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Baphomet Family Category:Demon Beast Type Category:Demon Realm Category:Strong-willed